


Godfrey Family Values

by DruidDan



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidDan/pseuds/DruidDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix it fic for Hemlock Grove. The entire first season happened exactly as it did except everything changes about halfway through the first season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfrey Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to this show? Did they completely change every writer, director, producer, EVERYTHING except the actors after season 1? It honestly felt like two different shows.
> 
> So I fixed it.
> 
> Even if season one were all there was: this is how I would have wanted it to end.
> 
> I labelled it dubcon because even though it's probably the best option for him considering, Norman is clearly not totally under his own power here. I'm sure they'll eventually think of a better solution. Roman will probably reach out to him at some point as both his son/son-in-law.

No one really said anything about it but it became clear as time went on that their first full moon together was the turning point where they truly became the strange little family they were. They were gathered on the back grounds of the Godfrey estate. Peter stood a ways off from the other eight, naked as the day he was born and not a shred of shame to be seen, he spit into his hands and ran them through his hair. He was shaking already as the sun set behind him.  


Olivia was in a lacy white gown with a mostly indifferent look on her face but if she truly couldn’t have cared less than everyone there knew she would’ve just walked away without a backwards glance. Stood next to poor Norman: half confused, half mesmerized (literally and figuratively), which seemed to be his default state these days. She had one arm around his shoulders and the other twirling a giant white lace parasol seemingly just for dramatic effect.  


Lynda looked at them with a knowing grin and with a shake of her head. Olivia had always amused her, in spite of (or perhaps because of) the frightening things she was capable of. But all amusement vanished when Lynda looked at Peter with nothing but pride and joy, fitting as that was what he was to her.  


Holding Lynda’s hand was the towering Shelley. She smiled nervously but excited. Her breath catching as the sun vanished from the sky.  


Standing near her was Roman and Letha, who held her newborn baby in her arms. Roman had his arm around Letha and they both gazed with absolute devotion at Peter. As Peter started to jerk and shake a bit more strongly he locked eyes with Roman who offered him a comforting smile, only wishing he could do more.  


Destiny next to Letha a wry smile on her face, finding the others gathered the more awe inspiring sight than the run of the mill sight of her beloved cousin turning into a wolf.  


An act which now occurred before them, in explosive exquisite agony Peter’s skin ripped apart, his eyes and teeth fell from him and with a scream he made his way out of his body as a wolf to finish the howl he started as a human man. He shook off the excess flesh and began eating some that had already fallen on the ground.  


“Beautiful.” Roman sighed, Letha smiling as he did so, the two clinging to each other and their child: Camille, was her name.  


Shelley clapped as a child would for a magician, her head bobbing back and forth excitedly to lock eyes with the others.  


“I’ve seen werewolves transform before.” Olivia said with a bored affectation but she still smiled. Norman looked gob smacked but said nothing, despite his mouth being wide open. Lynda patted his shoulder.  


“You get used to it pal.” She said turning to walk back toward the mansion again taking Shelley’s hand, Olivia followed her, pulling Norman with her. Destiny started to follow as well but stopped halfway to turn and watch Roman, Letha and Camille a bit longer. Everything she never knew she wanted for her cousin Peter.

[hr].[/hr]

“Quite the menagerie you’ve invited into our home.” Olivia said a cigarette clutched in her hand and smoke circling around her head.  


“You didn’t put up much of a fight, not a single “I won’t have that filth in my home!” even.” Roman chuckled as lounged on the sofa.  


Olivia smirked despite herself.  


“They have their uses.”  


“You mean her Romani concoction does.” Roman interrupted. Olivia’s predatory stare narrowed a bit before she rolled her eyes and smacked his leg.  


“Don’t be bourgeois.” She said crossing her arms, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? New baby and all, sleep is a precious commodity.”  


“Not till Peter comes home.” He said simply, with no further explanation, none was really needed.

[hr].[/hr]

Shelley watched from the doorframe as Lynda rubbed the baby’s back.  


Lynda like having a baby around again, she never felt the need to be fruitful and multiply. She had Peter and he was her world. But now her world had expanded and she was surprised by how, to use the term loosely, natural it was.  


Lynda then turned to Shelley who had become something of a shadow of hers. A nurturing maternal figure being a dream that Shelley thought would never come true.  


Lynda smiled at the girl fondly and reached and brushed her hand across her cheek, a blue illumination echoing her touch across the girl’s skin.  


“Time to sleep Shelley Bell.”

[hr].[/hr]

As Olivia ascended the stairs she saw Destiny exiting her and Norman’s room. Once again her eyes narrowed and she advanced towards the gypsy psychic, who had the audacity to look completely undaunted.  


“My, my, now this is truly brave of you my dear.” Olivia purred.  


“Olivia.” Destiny said with a roll of her eyes, that prompted Olivia to envision plucking them out of her skull, “You can’t possibly think anything was going on. Even if I wanted to, which I in fact do not, give yourself a little credit. I’d have to make myself up better than bunny slippers and a stained tank top to compete with you.” She laughed. Olivia allowed herself to take in the young woman’s appearance for the first time, previously more focused on her presumed activity.  


“Then may I inquire as to what you were doing in my room, with my affianced?”  


“Pretending to read his cards while I slipped a couple of blue pills in his tea.” Destiny shrugged, “Your man is kind of out of it these days. Maybe you should dial back the roofie eyes.” Olivia stepped forward at this causing Destiny to throw up her hands in mock surrender but her smile remained, “Either way he’s not handling the whole ‘things that go bump in the night’ reveal as well as he could.”  


Olivia pursed her lips but then sighed after a moment.  


“Thank you.” She said finally after a pregnant pause, causing Destiny’s eyes to widen for a split second in surprise.  


“Wow. Did that hurt?” She laughed slightly.  


Olivia raised a finger in warning.  


“Do not push your luck.”

[hr].[/hr]

Letha had wanted to wait with Roman, had even tried insisting, but she was exhausted, still not fully recovered from giving birth. The labor had been intense and nearly deadly but she was getting better; moment by moment, day by day. It felt strange to lie in their gigantic bed alone. The three of them had been inseparable for months.  


No matter, she thought, they would soon return to her and until then: she would dream of them.

[hr].[/hr]

As sun peaked over the trees, Roman was still awake. Lying back on the couch still in his suit, eyes lidded, perfectly content. He heard the door open and smiled but didn’t move, for it was only a few moments before he felt Peter sleepily curl around him, still naked and shivering.  


Roman turned towards the other young man and embraced him back just as fiercely. There'd be no saving this suit with the state the werewolf was in but it's not like that mattered to either of them in the slightest.  


“How was it?”  


Peter laughed hoarsely, burrowing his face into the Upir’s neck.  


“Same as always.”  


Roman grinned into Peter’s hair, kissing it as he did so. With one swift movement he used his feet to kick up a stray blanket over them, primarily over Peter; underneath it he ran his hands over Peter’s pale nubile skin. To comfort him, to warm him, not for anything untoward, there’d be time for that later, whenever, forever.  


“I’m happy you’re home.”  


“Me too.”


End file.
